1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an integral multi-switch, and more particularly to a switch box requires little or no soldering method.
2. Description of Prior Art
The multi switches currently on the market are mostly used as an extension cord or a single switch to a multi switch box, as shown in FIGS. 14 and 15. A receptacle A comprises a number of receptacle moldings A1. Each molding A1 is controlled by a single switch A2 which has a various types, such as a light indicator within the switch or an overload protector which shots off the power when overload is detected,) to be conducted or disconnected from electric power. The first connecting point A12 of each switch A2 is connected in series to each other by means of a copper wire A6 and to one end A31 of an overload protector A3 the other end A32 of the overload protector A3 is connected to the incoming electric power source, the connecting points A22 of the switch A2 are connected by separate copper wire A5 and connected to the connecting point A11, the groundings A23 from the second switch A2 and thereafter, are connected to the groundings A12 of each receptacle molding A1, and the grounding of the first switch A1 is connected to the groundings A12 of the receptacle molding A1 by another copper wire A4 which is also connected to the grounding of an incoming power circuit., this design has some shortcomings one is that the soldering has to be perfect, if any parts loosen, the switch box will be short circuit.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an integral multi-switch which is more reliable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multi-switch receptacle which uses no soldering, and saves manufacturing cost.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an integral multi-switch which is easy to operate.